Weapons/Handguns
"Handguns" refer to all the one-handed weapons in Fistful of Frags. All of them can be dual-wielded, several can be fanned, and they are the only weapons affected by the "handgun skill" (handedness) settings. Most handguns are pistols, with the exception of the Sawed-off Shotgun and ''arguably ''the Mare's Leg (which is technically a sawed-off rifle, but as far as gameplay is concerned is functionally a pistol). The Volcanic, Navy, Remington, Mare's Leg, Schofield and Peacemaker can be fanned. Holding down the right mouse button while single-wielding will switch to fanning mode, where the player's movement speed and gun's accuracy and damage are decreased, but the rate of fire is largely increased. Dual-wielding prevents the player from fanning, but allows one to use two guns at once which allows for higher rates of fire and damage outputs. Selection of handguns in Fistful Of Frags SW Hammerless : The SW Hammerless is a single handed, five-shot revolver. As its namesake suggests, it lacks a hammer, so it is unable to be fan-fired. The SW Hammerless has a fast rate of fire, fast reload, gives high notoriety, and is extremely low cost. However, it is not very powerful and loses damage fast the further the target. It grants 9 notoriety for a frag. Volcanic Pistol : The Volcanic carries nine shots and sports very high draw time, crosshair time, and rate of fire in exchange for poor damage output and okay accuracy. The Volcanic is very cheap and light, and its fast draw time makes it suitable for use with other weapons such as rifles and melee weapons. The high amount of shots it can hold makes it a very forgiving gun to use and gives a lot of extra survivability when other guns would force you to reload. Headshots at close range can deal over 50 damage giving this weapon the ability to guarantee a two-shot kill in skilled hands, and bodyshots can deal over 40 damage at close range. : The Volcanic loads shots individually and is one of the fastest-loading guns in the game. It grants 10 notoriety for a frag. Derringer : The Derringer is the cheapest gun in the game, sporting two shots with poor damage and poor accuracy with no fanning option. Like the Volcanic, it has a very fast draw time and crosshair time, encouraging use as a sidearm instead of a main fighting tool. It can kill in two shots provided at least one is a headshot and the player is close enough, as the bodyshot damage cannot reach 50 and headshots will only deal over 50 damage at fairly close range; the accuracy is also low enough that headshots are unlikely to land if the player is not close to their opponent. : The Derringer reloads both shots together, and while it's fairly fast at doing so, only having two shots forces you to reload ''a lot ''so this gun demands very good positioning to stay alive for a long time. It grants 8 notoriety for a frag. Colt Navy : The Colt Navy is the all-rounder revolver of FoF, with reasonably good accuracy and damage, six shots, a fairly fast reload and okay draw/crosshair time. Along with its big brother the Peacemaker, it is the most versatile handgun and is viable in most situations. Headshots can deal well over 50 damage at almost any range, encouraging players to look for at least one headshot in their fights with this gun. Even with the fanning damage penalty, one headshot and one chest shot is likely to frag at most ranges. : The Navy reloads each shot individually, and grants 10 notoriety per frag. SW Schofield : The Schofield is a revolver that can only be found in Blue Chests. It is the most accurate handgun in the game. It also has fairly high damage and a good rate of fire, making it quite versatile beyond its long-range niche. It can deal over 50 damage to the chest at close ranges and over 80 damage to the head. The Schofield reloads all six shots at once, and gives 7 notoriety per frag. Colt Peacemaker : The Peacemaker is a revolver found in Red Chests. It will kill in 2-3 bodyshots or a single headshot at close range. It has moderate accuracy and above-average rate of fire, and its cylinder holds six shots, which are reloaded one at a time in the same way and at the same speed as the Colt Navy. When dual-wielding, it is best paired with a weapon that fires quickly to finish off wounded targets. It gives 6 notoriety points per kill. Colt Walker : The Walker is an extremely powerful revolver found in Gold Chests, capable of killing in a single shot to the chest in close ranges. It is capable of dealing as much as 150 damage per bodyshot and 200 per headshot. Reloading is painfully slow however; reloading all six shots takes around 20 seconds. Because of this and its slow fire rate, it is recommended to bring along another faster weapon for dealing with situations where a target, for whatever reason, survives the first shot or you miss a shot. The Walker has very high recoil and cannot be fanned. It gives 4 notoriety points per kill. Pistol Throw : Pistol Throw is a perk that can be equipped at spawn in Shootout. When equipped, if the player presses and holds down the Right Click and V keys long enough to fill up the thrown meter, the player's held weapon will be flung forward at a high velocity, inflicting damage to an opponent hit by it. Damage is affected by the weapon's weight; Derringers and Volcanics deal low damage while Sawed-Off Shotguns and Mare's Legs deal high damage. Category:Weapons Category:Pistols